Crawlin' Back To You
by Shortcake99
Summary: One Shot. "But it's the same every week, you race, we throw a party, you flirt and I always come crawling back to you." Sometimes, it all just gets too much.


Letty slammed shut her car door as she climbed out the vehicle, physically and mentally exhausted as she rubbed a hand down the side of her blotchy and pale face, her eyes blinking slowly as she tried to stay awake. Flipping her keys in her hand, Letty sighed, the breath travelling through her lungs as she leaned onto the bonnet of her car, her head rolling to the side as closed her eyes for a few seconds. Opening her eyes before blinking several times in order to familiarise herself with the sudden bright light, Letty clicked her tongue and shoved her personalised key chain into the tight material of her back pocket.

The metal jingled together as the keys almost intertwined together in a maze, her walk slow and relaxed – almost deliberate – as she strolled tiredly to the front door, the music no longer pounding against the wood. Letty exhaled and leant her head against the door, her legs no longer possessing the will to move as she turned the door handle and almost fell in the door, her foot catching on the slight slope into the house as she braced her hands against the small table in the hallway in order to steady her fall. Her body swayed in exhaustion as she straightened up, brushing her clothes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to arrive."

Letty turned towards the deep and throaty voice as she slid her keys from her back pocket and chucked them onto the side, not caring about the noise she created while she ignored the voice. A deep cough regained Letty's attention and she walked towards the noise, flicking on a light switch as she walked towards the muscular body hidden in the jet-black shadows, created by the lack of light – most likely because of the time. The electric light burned her eyes and she hurriedly brought an arm to her face as she buried her head in the crook of her elbow to shield her delicate orbs.

"I already arrived," Letty said almost smugly, her arms coming to cross over her chest in defence.

"Well, you weren't here when I looked."

"Look, Dom. I went out, no big deal. You're skanks seemed to be good enough company."

"My skanks? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dom questioned, his voice slightly rising as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen table, walking towards Letty.

"You seemed pre-occupied with them to worry about me," Letty said, her voice quavering slightly.

Dom's burning anger dropped slightly, noting the sudden change in Letty's attitude. He looked her over. She looked tired, almost as if she was fed up with something, as if she had lost the energy to even move. Dom did not say another word as he observed Letty, the way she flopped into a kitchen chair, her legs swinging up to rest on the table top, something that only ever happened if Mia was not there to tell her off for it. Dom scrutinised her, taking in every aspect of her while she drummed her fingers on her thighs, her index and middle fingers from both hands creating a beat.

Walking over to perch on the edge of the table, Dom made himself comfortable looking at Letty as she let her head roll back so that the whole of her neck was on show. Her hair fell back and dangled against the back of the chair, swaying lightly from the gentle breeze coming from the slightly open kitchen window. Clear, see through bottles were scattered across the worktops, the typical Coronas standing upright, although some had managed to find themselves on their sides, rolling lightly across the sides, God help them if Mia found out – who knows what she could shout about.

"What's up?" Dom asked Letty, his knee gently nudging Letty's leg as he ran his hand over her toned thigh, holding her fingers in his grasp.

"Nothing," Letty replied lazily, her gaze still facing upwards as she tried to move her thigh from under his grip.

"Come on, you can't fool me. Something's up," Dom pressured, his hand not moving from its spot, no matter how hard Letty tried to move it. Letty's fingers were still trapped in his grip, her nails digging lightly into his skin. Letty sat up abruptly, swinging her legs down from the table and standing up, brushing the invisible creases from her shirt as she offered a quick smile to Dom, almost as if she was compensating for ruining the moment.

"I'm gonna call it a night, head up," Letty commented, turning to walk towards the stairs.

"Hold up, I'll come with you."

Dom jogged towards Letty, not really needing to as his four small jogs led him in front of his girlfriend of almost three years – time does fly. He hesitantly placed his hand on the small of her back, testing the waters. When Letty did not do anything, Dom kept his hand stable; following her like a lost puppy as she led them to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, Dom took the lead for the first time, guiding her into the room as he closed the door behind them, shutting out all other persons in the house as it became Dom and Letty time. No interruptions.

They both started their normal nightly routines. Both would get undressed and change into their bedclothes, normally they would end up coming off sometime before the next morning. Sometimes it would be just after they got in bed, the innocent cuddling turning into something hotter or sometimes it would be morning sex. More times than not, the sunset tension was burned off in passion, the rest of the house knowing not to disturb them – Vince even had the mental scars to prove that it was never a good idea to walk into Dom and Letty's bedroom in the morning without knocking. It just did not happen.

Climbing into bed, Dom waited as Letty pulled a wife beater over her head, the material hanging low on her thighs. He lifted up the covers and watched as she clambered into bed, the mattress sinking slightly under her weight as she snuggled onto Dom's bare chest, her fingers tracing random patterns over the tanned skin. Her head rested on the pillow, her hair tickling his skin as Dom kissed her head, shifting his weight so he was slightly more comfortable before pulling Letty over so she was almost fully on his chest. He loved to feel her body on his, it made him feel needed.

"Come on baby, talk to me," Dom urged, attempting to coax information out of her.

"Why do you do it Dom?" Letty questioned.

"Do what?" Dom asked, confused at the conversation starter.

"You go out and have the parties," Letty started. "And don't get me wrong, I'm fine with it but then you start getting friendly." Letty's voice was soft, no louder than a whisper as she spoke into Dom's neck, refusing to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean friendly?" Dom tried to clarify, deciding that he could drop himself in it at any point during the conversation.

"You hold them and you hug them-"

"I'm just polite baby," Dom tried to defend.

"But then you kiss them Dom. You kiss them in front of me, in front of everyone for God's sake," Letty ranted, her voice still barely audible. "It's like you're telling them that we're not on anymore, or that you don't care."

"But I do care; I care about us and what's happening between us. Nothing can come between us baby, please tell me you know that."

"Of course I know that, but they don't. They crawl all over you like leeches and you do nothing about it!" Letty's voice slightly rose, although still keeping the same quiet tone.

"What do you want me to do about it? Stand back with a sign on my head saying 'no touch'?" Dom said sarcastically, running his fingers up and down Letty's side.

"Don't be stupid," Letty scolded. "But it's the same every week, you race, we throw a party, you flirt and I always come crawling back to you."

Dom tried to ignore the sense of regret in Letty's voice and looked down onto the top of her head, his eyes becoming lost in the mass of chocolate brown hair that covered his chest and bed sheets. Letty moved her head so she was facing down and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to escape as Dom looked at her lovingly, cherishing her as she looked away in embarrassment. Dom tightened his grip around Letty and winced as he felt the first teardrop onto his arm, his tooth coming to bite his lip as he refrained from doing anything – knowing that she needed it.

"And every time I come crawling back to you. Every time I forgive you and crawl into your bed, forgetting about everything that happened, everything that went on because I'm addicted to you. I can't help but love the well you smell, the way you talk, the way you look. When you whisper into my ear it's like you're heaven because you sound that good."

"What can I do baby? How can I make this up to you? Show you that I love you, that I cherish you. Make you mine."

"Just hold me, just wrap your arms around me and keep me safe. That's all I want."

"I can do that."

Inspired by the lyrics from 'Do I Wanna Know?' By the Arctic Monkeys.

Roughly edited so if there's anything wrong – say and I'll correct it for you!

Any other requests – Review or PM


End file.
